


Kisses Can't Heal Everything (reupload)

by copaface



Category: Diplo (Musician), Skrillex (Musician), skriplo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copaface/pseuds/copaface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;(<br/>I'm re-uploading this as a new user. Hi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Can't Heal Everything (reupload)

It was bound to happen. Wes was a hardcore chain smoker. It wasn’t a surprise to him or Sonny. They were both expecting it. They just didn’t expect it to happen so quickly. But here they were anyway, in the hospital. Sonny had never seen Wes like this. He looked… dead. Sonny took his boyfriend’s hand and thought about all the memories they shared. They’d mean nothing soon. After all, Wes was about to die. He’d die and then Sonny would have nothing left. Wes was having difficulty breathing, so he couldn’t say much to his lover. The silence gave Sonny time to think.

He remembered sitting in-between Wes’s legs under a willow tree in the park. Sonny was leaning back on him, letting the older man weave flowers into his hair. Wes was humming, and they were both happy. It wasn’t a hot day, and it wasn’t a cold day. Everything was perfect. Sonny turned around to kiss him. Wes smirked at him. “You know, your kisses are the reason my cold went away so quickly.” Wes had said. “Your kisses cure everything.” Sonny giggled at that, but he half wanted to believe it.

He wished it was true now, as he watched his soul mate struggle to breathe. Wes opened his eyes momentarily and smiled at Sonny. Sonny tried to smile back but he couldn’t. He started to cry. Tears rolled down his face and Wes looked up at him sadly. “I’m sorry…” He whispered, his voice raspy. Sonny leaned down to kiss him, and when he pulled away, Wes was chuckling. Sonny stared at him, confused. “I guess your kisses don’t heal everything, huh?” Wes asked. He must have been reliving the same moment Sonny was.

They only had a few minutes left. Wes was coughing and hacking like a madman and he couldn’t breathe. He was being suffocated by his own lungs. Sonny sobbed. Wes’s coughs were slowing down… they stopped. Wes stopped. His heart would never beat again; not for Sonny, not for anyone. He was dead.

A week later, Sonny found himself under that same tree alone. He sat with his legs crossed as he picked flowers. He considered putting them in his hair. He didn’t. Nothing would be the same for the young man ever again. The joy in his life had been ripped away so brutally, leaving him empty handed. It started to rain. Sonny cursed at the sky. Why did Wes have to leave so soon? Why did he have to go before Sonny, leave him a broken mess?

Sonny took a deep breath. A part of him demanded he throw away the flowers and go home. He didn’t. He started to cry as he linked those beautiful things with their perfect, lively pink petals into a small chain. Lively… He’d never be able to describe himself with that word ever again. He was quite the opposite now. Without Wes he had no reason to be that way. He thought about that as he finished the little flower crown. He held it gently, like a child. It was almost as soaked as he was. He was shivering. Without a second thought, he walked to the cemetery. He walked all the way there without a moment of rest. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

Once he reached Wes's tombstone he stopped. He stared at the name engraved in the marble. It was the first time he’d been here since the funeral. He still couldn’t believe it. Wes’s body didn’t have Wes in it anymore. He was gone forever, under the ground. Sonny would never wake up to silly kisses on the forehead and cheeks again. He’d never feel Wes’s arms wrap around his tiny body and lift him into the air. He’d never hear that charming voice say his name. He stood there looking like a drowned rat; his once curly black locks were now drenched and plastered to his head. He stepped forward and placed the flower crown gently on the top of the stone. The rain made it slip a bit, but he didn’t care.

He wished Wes was still with him. He felt as if any minute now he’d feel those strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and surprise him. His logical half told him it’d never happen. Sonny Moore was alone. He was completely and utterly alone, from now till the day he died. No more good night kisses. No more dancing to imaginary songs. No more Wes. Sonny sighed and walked home.


End file.
